


Soft for you

by sakura_lily



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), CEO Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lily/pseuds/sakura_lily
Summary: Before the man get out, he whisper in a low voice in Jinyoung's ear "if you want more, meet me at your level's toilet in 20 minutes. sharp". And like that Jinyoung is left alone and still hard.





	Soft for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the clothes Jinyoung wore during his show at 7 Secrets.

Park Jinyoung is a well respected person in the business industries. He own most of the company in the Seoul city so there is no one in the city that does not know who Park Jinyoung is. Young people are looking up to him as their role model. Wherever he goes people will immediately bow down to him. Men and women falls for him as soon as they lay eyes on him because not only he is that powerful but he really does have the prettiest face as well as the prettiest and sexy peach he got there. Every parents want a son like Park Jinyoung and of course they could not have that, so they want their child marry to him but everytime there is proposal from clients stated that they want Jinyoung to marry their child and even willingly sell half of their company stocks to him, Jinyoung will refused because he does not do that kind of business. 

The Park Jinyoung that the people know is strict, serious and most obvious is he is a perfectionist. 

Little did they know, Jinyoung is horny 24/7. 

He almost caught red handed jerking off in his office during lunch time just because he forgot to lock his office door and inform the receptionist to not disturb him. All the employees know that, Jinyoung will lock himself in the office during lunch time but that day Jinyoung is horny as fuck that he cant help to touch himself 1 hour earlier than "usual". The door bursted open and he shouted, "Get the fuck out!" to the innocent employee that just want to inform him about a business dinner that night. 

Today, Jinyoung have to wake up early to meet his important client that he had been exchanging emails with. Its about making a deal with an investor. Jinyoung is already rich and almost all the company in Seoul city have his name. It is not that Jinyoung is greedy, he just want to secure his place in the industries because lately there are threats from people that are envious of his position and power.

After finish taking a shower, Jinyoung go to his closet to pick a suit for today. He have the feels to wear a dark blue checkered dress pants, baby blue button up shirt and a suspenders. Jinyoung slip on his dress pants that hold tight on his thighs and peach. He look in the mirror, "what a nice ass i got there" and slap it.

Jinyoung arrives at his company 10 minutes early as usual and is waiting in front the elevator while holding his briefcase containing important documents. When the elevator's door open, his eyes made an eye contact with the most intense eye gaze he ever seen from the person inside. Jinyoung wont lie that, he could jerk off on spot just by looking at the man in front of him. The most beautiful and hot looking man Jinyoung have ever seen in his entire life that makes his knees weak and kneel in front of the said man. Jinyoung's thought is interrupted when a voice spoke, " are going to come in or not?". "Oh yes, im sorry", Jinyoung said as he look down embarrased and going inside. Jinyoung feels like he was being watch by the man and that makes Jinyoung shivers. He then quickly push the button to his level. 

Before the doors close, a group of people suddenly rushing inside the elevator and that makes Jinyoung move backward and meet with a wall that feels like a human chest. Jinyoung then froze as he clutch his briefcase tighter that his knuckles turns white. More and more people are rushing in and that makes Jinyoung being pushed behind and unstable. Then he feels hands on his hip to help him balance and is pulled back gently. Jinyoung can feel that his ass is right in front of the person's crotch. 

Jinyoung is getting more hard right at that time ( he was already hard when he made eye contact with the beautiful hot stranger). The hands that was holding him have not retrieved from his hips yet and is holding him firmly. ' is this person are not going to let my hips go?! ', he shouted in his brain feeling irritated. But Jinyoung's body says other wise. Jinyoung's office is at level 20, and as the elevator goes up plus a few stops at different levels, Jinyoung is getting harder and harder that he might cum untouched. He cant help himself to not arch his ass and hump lightly on the person's crotch. The person's hands is getting tighter on Jinyoung's hips and he surely and clearly heard the man groan in his ear. That makes Jinyoung bit his lips harder to prevent himself from moaning.

At level 18, the hands holding Jinyoung retrieved. Before the man get out, he whisper in a low voice in Jinyoung's ear " if you want more, meet me at your level's toilet in 20 minutes. sharp". And like that Jinyoung is left alone and still hard till he reach to his level.

When he reach his office, Jinyoung immediately throw his briefcase on the desk and sit on his chair groaning. " urghh, what do you think you are doing Jinyoung! you horny- urgh!" Jinyoung scold himself while pressing the palm of his both hands to his eyes. He then remembered what the stranger said before he went out. He look at his watch and still have 15 minutes. Will he really go to the toilet and have sex or whatever it is with a stranger?. He is pacing back and forth in front of his desk. Should i really go? what if he was playing with me? im still hard and its all his fault. He look at his watch " there are 5 minutes more". He paced for a while, " fuck it" and went to the receptionist and told her that he is going somewhere for a while. 

Jinyoung is now in the toilet with a wet face looking in the mirror from washing his face. While lost and still staring at himself in the mirror, the main door of the toilet is open. He saw the man enter and they made an eye contact through the mirror. They stare at each other intensely for a minute, then the man speaks, " you are really here, huh? " as he walk towards Jinyoung that is now turn facing him while leaning against the sink and hands on both sides. They did not break the eye contact even they are now close to each other.

"Just fuck me already" and with that Jaebum grab Jinyoung's face with both hands and kiss him roughly. Jinyoung's hand automatically went to Jaebum's waist and pull him closer. The man bit Jinyoung plump lips and Jinyoung open his mouth. A tongue is being slide inside Jinyoung's mouth and explored. Jinyoung want to taste the man too that he fight for dominance with Jaebum. Jinyoung moan when the man bit his lips and they continue kissing. A few seconds later, they heard a chatter coming near to the toilet and they stopped kissing while looking at each other before Jaebum pulled Jinyoung inside the toilet. Jaebum was leaning against the wall while hugging Jinyoung closer. 

Right now Jinyoung's cheeks is resting next to Jabeum's while his hand is on his chest. They heard water running and the chatter continues. While still in that position they were in, Jinyoung can feel Jabeum's heartbeat which is beating faster and remove his cheeks slightly away from Jaebum. 'is he nervous or something? why is his heart beating faster?' Jinyoung thought and turn his head to look at the said man. Jinyoung turns red because Jaebun had already staring at him. 

'why is my heart beating so fast too?'. they stare at each other for a while before Jaebum kiss jinyoung again and roughly. Jinyoung moan as he melt into the kiss. Jaebum's hand went down to groped Jinyoung's ass and knead it. Jinyoung moan and pull the man closer like he doesn't want to let go. Jaebum broke the kiss and directly went to kiss Jinyoung's neck while licking it. He lick behind Jinyoung's ear down to his neck then to his shoulder while biting it gently. 

"please do it slowly" Jinyoung says and Jaebum reply, "why? dont you have any work to do this morning, Mr-?" while continue giving kisses on between Jinyoung's neck and collarbone. Jaebum suck gently and surely that will leave a mark.

"Jinyoung. call me jinyoung"

Jaebum smirk, "Jinyoung huh? cute."

"i wanna enjoy this moment" Jinyoung said breathlessly. "I'm the CEO anyway. i do what i want" and Jaebum just hummed with a smirk on his face.

Jaebum move his hands to button off Jinyoung's shirt slowy. once finish, he give a teasing lick on one of Jinyoung's nipple while play with the other. thats makes Jinyoung moan louder. "you are beautiful,baby" Jaebum said. "i wanna suck you" Jinyoung said and Jaebum groans as he went to kiss Jinyoung back. Jaebum then sit on the closed toilet, "come here baby" while holding Jinyoung's hand and guide him to kneel in front of his crotch. Jinyoung then unbuckled Jaebum's pants while Jaebum stroke his hair lightly. Jaebum pulled his hair tightly and moan as Jinyoung give a teasing lick on Jaebum's tip. Jinyoung open his mouth and suck Jaebum's cock hungrily. "look at me while you suck me baby." then Jinyoung look straight at Jaebum while he continue sucking and bobbing his head without breaking the eye contact. Jinyoung moan when he saw Jaebum close his eyes, mouth parting a little because Jinyoung thought that was hot.

Jinyoung try to suck Jaebum deeper till Jaebum's cock hit the back of his throat and he groans as Jaebum pull his hair more tight. Jaebum then pull Jinyoung off of his cock and kiss him roughly. "your turn baby. show me your beautiful ass. i wanna eat you" Jaebum command as Jinyoung kneel on fours on the toilet seat , ass up. Jaebum pull Jinyoung's pants slowly because he want to enjoy the view infront of him. after pulling it and putting the pants away, Jaebum kneel and come face to face with Jinyoung fair and bubble ass. he then grope both his ass cheeks and kiss while biting gently like he cant get enough of it. he spanked both side and Jinyoung moans while biting his lower lips "ehmm~ daddy~". jaebum smirk when he heard that "daddy? sure babyboy" and continue spanking and kissing. 

Jaebum spread Jinyoung's ass cheeks and cursed at the sight, "fuck. you wear that to work?". Jinyoung turns red as he forgot that he wears his favourite sex toy to work everyday, a butt vibrator. "yes. everyday" as he wimpers when Jaebum put his finger on his rim trying to touch it. "is it vibrating now?" Jaebum ask cause he can feel some light vibrations. "yes , i put it on level one. the controller is in my pocket", with that Jaebum is getting hard as he smirk while searching for the controller.

"what are you doing?" Jinyoung ask but he moans loudly as he can feel the vibrations inside is getting faster, "fuck!". jinyoung become a moaning mess when he feels something wet on his rim, Jaebum's tongue is licking him. 

"you taste so good babyboy"

"please stop. i dont wanna cum yet" jinyoung whimpers as his hand went to jaebum's locks to stop him but failed. "cum for daddy babyboy" Jaebum continue his work and speaks again "i know you can cum more than once for me" and with that jinyoung cums. Fortunately, Jinyoung is still hard because he still wants Jaebum's cock inside him.

"lets fuck outside. its too small here" Jinyoung says as he pulled Jaebum's hand and while checking if the people have gone before go out from the toilet they were in.

"are you sure?" Jaebum ask but still follows Jinyoung's lead.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but Jaebum didn't seem to notice it. "yes" he says firmly.

There is a small couch near the walls and Jinyoung pulled Jaebum towards it, "sit there. i wanna ride you" . Jaebum follows as Jinyoung walk towards the door to locked it and came back.

Jinyoung straddles on Jaebum while kissing him. Jaebum's hand moves along Jinyoung's body, from his chest to his waist and settles on his ass. he spanked. Jinyoung jerk forward and whimpers into the kiss. While still kissing, jaebum try to pull the vibrator off Jinyoung but is stop by the owner "dont. i want to ride you with it" and Jaebum cursed. " i'm gonna go in right now" Jaebum say as he put his cock slowly and gently into Jinyoung, "stop me if i hurt you" while looking at Jinyoung's eyes concernly. Jinyoung just nod. 

when Jaebum is fully inside Jinyoung, they both moans at the tightness. " fuck you are so tight".

"you are just big" 

Jinyoung start to moves his hips slowly and arch his body forward while holding on to Jaebum's shoulder for support. His moves become faster and faster. Jaebum lean forward to kiss Jinyoung and went down to his jaw, his neck and settles on Jinyoung's nipples, biting and sucking it. That makes Jinyoung moves more faster and become a moaning mess. "ahh yes daddy".

"Jinyoungie, you are so hot" Jaebum whispers on his ear.

when Jaebum feels Jinyoung is slowing down, he thrust into Jinyoung meeting Jinyoung's move half way. and that sends shivers down to Jinyoung's spine and make him arch his back but Jaebum is holding him still and continue his thrusts.

"ahhh yes da- ahhh right there yes!". they both thrusts into each other.

"moan my name baby" . Jinyoung whimpers.

"Jaebum. my name..m-moan for me baby"

Jinyoung feels something is building inside him and he knows he gonna cum soon, "ahhh Jaebumie~ i'm gonna...c-cum".

"me too baby." and they continue thrusting.

"ahhh Jaebumie- faster. dont stop. ahhh ahh" with his loud moaning Jinyoung cums on Jaebum's body.

Jaebum is catching his climax still thrusting Jinyoung faster. as he was about to pull out, Jinyoung stop him "cum inside me. i wanna feel it inside me". with few more hard thrust, Jaebum cums inside Jinyoung. Both of them moans.

Jinyoung then lean on Jaebum's chest while Jaebum hugging Jinyoung trying to catch their breath. Jinyoung say softly while smiling "that is the best sex that i ever had". Jaebum smile and kiss Jinyoung's head, "me too". 

they stay in that position for a while before Jaebum break the silence, "but seriously, dont you have any work to do this morning? its almost nine.". with that Jinyoung sit straight up with wide eyes "shit".

Jinyoung is trying to stand but his legs get wobbly. Before he get to land on the floor, Jaebum's hands is on his hips preventing him from falling. "are you okay?" they look into each others eyes and Jinyoung notice there is a twin moles near Jaebum's eye lids. Jinyoung does not know how long he's been staring at the moles that Jaebum make a frown on his face. Jinyoung immediately back to reality and pushing Jaebum gently, "yeah.. yeah im okay"giving a small smile .

"wait" Jaebum said and Jinyoung stop for a while. Jaebum take a few tissues from near the sink, "here let me help you clean up a bit" and went to clean his cum on Jinyoung's. Then he clean Jinyoung's cum on his own body.

They are now wearing back their clothes and make sure everything is in the right place. Jinyoung is rushing right now that he forgot about his hair that is messy with sweats but it did not go unnoticed by Jaebum. "hey slow down. come here let me fix your hair" Jaebum pulled Jinyoung in front of him and fix Jinyoung's hair. He make it look neat. He take a few tissues and dab the sweats away from Jinyoung's forehead, on his side burns, the back of his ear and neck. Jaebum throws the tissues away and look back at Jinyoung, fixing again to make sure everything is at the right plavce. 

While Jaebum is doing all that, Jinyoung just stare at Jaebum, wide eyes because he was shock from all the sweetness. Suddenly, Jaebum cup Jinyoung's cheeks and he kiss his forehead a little long before he put their foreheads together. Unconciously, Jinyoung close his eyes, feeling the warmth from the man infront of him. Jaebum then speaks "im sorry if i hurt you. i didnt mean it. it was fun tho. thank you". Jinyoung heart now beats faster than ever.

Jaebum break the contact and they still staring at each other. but Jinyoung immediately break the contact as he remember that he's gonna be late if he doesnt move now. Before he went for the door Jinyoung says " yeah thank you too, it was fun. and no you did not hurt me" giving a small smile as he turn back to the door and went outside. As soon as he was outside he walk a little further then lean against the wall while holding his chest. " what was that? why is my heart beats so fast? dont tell me i already fall for him?."

fuck.

Jinyoung is trying his best to act like he was not rushing when he reach the receptionist. " did my 9am client here already? " he ask. " no sir " the small lady replied.

"okay good. just tell him to go straight to my room when he's here" , with that Jinyoung went to his office to prepare whatever he have to prepare.

while in the toilet, Jaebum is washing his face and stare at his reflection while smirking. "the CEO huh?". He make sure everything is neat before he went outside.

9.15am. The small lady at the reception saw Jaebum walk towards her, " oh Mr. Im you are here. just go straight to the CEO's office. he's inside waiting for you" while bowing.

"thank you". Jaebum walk straight to the office.

Jaebum knock on the door and he heard a soft "come in" from inside. When he enter the room, he saw Jinyoung on his desk writing something with documents splattered in his table. He didnt even look up to see Jaebum walk towards him. Jinyoung just say "have a seat Mr.Im" but frowning when he did not see the man infront did not seat. That makes him stop writing and look up then his eyes went wide that it might pop out. Standing infront of him is the man he had sex 1 hour ago. Jaebum is smirking and smiling looking at Jinyoung's reaction.

"what are you doing here?" Jinyoung ask still shock.

Jaebum lean forward, hands on the desk, " I'm Mr.Im. Im Jaebum" 

Jinyoung's eyes grew wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it!


End file.
